U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,655 (Barker, Aug. 28, 1962) relates to a metalworking lubricant of a mineral oil of lubricating viscosity and a compound having the structural formula ##STR1## where R is an alkyl group containing a carbon chain possessing from 12 to 30 carbon atoms; R' is selected from the group consisting of H, aminopropyl and ethoxylated aminopropyl groups; R" is selected from the group consisting of H, and polyethoxy groups having 1 to 5 ethylene oxide residue; n is an integer 1 to 3; and m is an integer 1 to 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,405 (LeSuer, Jul. 27, 1965) is directed to hydroxy-substituted triesters of phosphorothioic acids having the structural formula ##STR2## where R is selected from the class consisting of substantially hydrocarbon radicals and hydroxy-substituted substantially hydrocarbon radicals; at least one of the R radicals being a hydroxy-substituted substantially hydrocarbon radical, and X is selected from the class consisting of sulfur and oxygen, at least one of the X radicals being sulfur. The substantially hydrocarbon radicals include aromatic, aliphatic, and cycloaliphatic radicals such as aryl, alkyl, aralkyl, alkaryl and cycloalkyl radicals. Such radicals may contain a polar substituent such as chloro, bromo, jodo, alkoxy, aryloxy, nitro, keto or aldehydro group. In most instances, there should be no more than one such polar group in a radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,066 (McMillen, Oct. 16, 1973) relates to solid, metal-containing compositions characterized by the ability to be readily and stably dispersed in nonpolar organic liquids and to processes for preparing these compositions. In particular, the reference concerns isolating solid, metal-containing compositions from non-Newtonian colloidal disperse systems. In another aspect, the reference relates to processes for treating non-Newtonian colloidal disperse systems so as to isolate the desired solid, metal-containing compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,610 (Horodysky, Oct. 18, 1988) is directed to lubricant compositions that have enhanced friction-reducingiantiwear properties that are prepared by incorporating therein minor amounts of a compound or mixture of compounds which are the reaction product(s) of hydroxyhydrocarbyl hydrocarbyl amines and phosphorus pentoxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,830 (Farng et al., Apr. 24, 1990) provides lubricant compositions comprising a lubricant and an antioxidant/antiwear amount of a product of reaction comprising a dialkyl dithiocarbamate-derived organic phosphate. Generally speaking, these additive products are made by reacting an alkali-metal hydroxide with a secondary dialkylamine and carbon disulfide in an aqueous/organic media or similarly tialkyl ammonium salts of dithiocarbamates can be made by reacting trialkylamine, dialkylamine and carbon disulfide in non-aqueous media. The products of these reactions are then further reacted with a suitable organic phosphate, for example, tris(2-chloroethyl) phosphate. Accordingly, the reference is also directed to reaction products and to lubricant compositions containing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,282 (Farng et al., May 28, 1991) is directed to lubricant compositions containing small additive concentrations of phosphorodithioate substituted hydrocarbyl or hydrocarbylene carboxylic anhydride-derived organic esters, amides and amine salts, such as (O,O-di-2-ethylhexyl-S-2-hydroxypropyl) phosphorodithioate substituted dodecenyl succinic acid diesters, amide esters and amine salts that possess excellent antioxidant properties coupled with very good antiwear and antirust activities. Both the phosphorodithioate alcohol moiety and the ester/amine/amide moiety are believed to provide the basis for the synergistic antioxidant activity and each of which are subsequently enhanced by the succinic anhydride coupling moiety. The phosphorodithioate group is believed to contribute additional antiwear properties to these additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,368 (Okorodudu, Jul. 9, 1991) are directed to amine or metal dithiocarbamate salts having the following structure ##STR3## where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are the same or different. R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are each a hydrocarbyl group containing from 1 to 36 carbon atoms, having none or at least one heteroatom which can be oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen. R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are selected from alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl groups and can contain phenyl, naphthyl, or anthryl substituents; R.sup.1, R.sup.2 can be a (CH.sub.n).sub.m group comprising part of an alicyclic or heterocyclic system selected from, for example, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, etc., where n is 1 or 2 and m is 2 to 8. Y is an ammonium or metal radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,569 (Huang, Sept. 17, 1996) is directed to organic compounds having at least one hydrocarbyl group and a polar group containing at least one nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atom, being free from acidic hydrogen atoms and from functional groups which provide such organic compounds with acidic hydrogen atoms upon hydrolysis, can be overbased by treatment with a metallic base and a low molecular weight acid, to provide useful lubricant additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,103 (Tipton, Oct. 1, 1996) describes a class of compounds being alkylthio derivatives of alkylethers. The alkylthioalkylethers are used as additives to functional fluids and lubricating fluids to provide a composition of improved functional properties. The thioethers are self-condensation reaction products of thioalkanols and have the general formula ##STR4## wherein R=C.sub.4 -C.sub.20 and R.sup.1 =hydrogen or hydrocarbyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,201 (Papay et al., Jul. 29, 1997) relates to oleaginous compositions and additive concentrates therefore having enhanced performance characteristics comprise a) at least one oil-soluble overbased alkali or alkaline earth metal-containing detergent having a TBN of at least 200; and b) one or more oil-soluble boron-free additive compositions formed by heating (i) at least one boron-free oil-soluble ashless dispersant containing basic nitrogen and/or at least one hydroxyl group, with (ii) at least one inorganic phosphorus acid such that a liquid boron-free phosphorus-containing composition is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,464 (Kita et al., Sept. 23, 1997) relates to an additive for lubricating oils for diesel engines for land use, marine use, and the like, and to a lubricating oil composition containing the same. More specifically, the reference relates to an additive for lubricating oils for diesel engines which improves the detergency of a lubricating oil and lengthens the life of the lubricating oil, and to a lubricating oil composition containing such an additive.